


Double O Disaster

by LazarusBond



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, MI6 Agents, Q Branch, Sherlock - Freeform, Skyfall, Spectre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusBond/pseuds/LazarusBond
Summary: After an outrageous fail in his recent mission, 007 is given a ‘severe’ punishment of his own (for deciding to ignore the reprimand and participating in ‘reckless acts’( given by the head of the double o section himself. You are a recently employed field agent who had caught the attention of the MI6 through a recommended agency and you don’t intend on making any new friends from the infamous section, in this new place of work. However, Mallory has other plans particularly for both you and 007.





	1. "I'm not a babysitter..."

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a long while ago and thought, 'hey why not?' Upload and finish off this story, I hope you enjoy something different!

How on earth did he think that this was going to work? How did he think this punishment was going to benefit him more than the both of you?  Bond doesn’t even like working with people and you? You liked working with people even less. You weren’t the friendliest of people but for your former employer you promised him that you’d definitely make a good first impression towards everyone at the MI6. Initially, M thought of you as a very standoffish and hostile individual. Even if you did try to hide it, he was the head of MI6. Of course he was able to observe and notice how you weren’t really a team player. From that very moment he welcomed you into the business, he knew he had one goal and that was to make you feel welcome in this new environment. This time, things were now different. You and Bond working together was an indeed terrible idea from the start and he had to come to terms with that now. Mallory sat at his desk, completely exasperated. He was aggravated and mortified as he held the folded newspaper seeing the headline of:  
‘The Daily News’ titled; ‘Destruction in Denmark!’

Bond was in his own world. Recently, he was given a mission to track down and bring in one of the former heads of a KGB branch, who resided in Brazil. David Kowalczyk. Kowalczyk was planning on building on his own organisation and funding for terror all across Europe. This wasn’t really 007’s element. He wasn’t at all interested in these sort of missions as of late. It was as though his enthusiasm towards assignments that even M set up personally himself have become stale and lacked excitement. The only thing Bond intended on doing now was trying to find a way to make those missions more exciting. But taking part was better than nothing, right?...

[3 weeks ago...]

Bond wasn’t far behind from Kowalczyk. No matter the speed the criminal had been going in, Bond was always going to race after him. It was all simply a flash seen in the eyes of the pedestrians as they both sped down the streets pushing and shoving through many festive people.  
“What’s happening?”Q called in panic. Instead of listening, Bond chucked the earpiece into a nearby drain and continued running. That was it. The connection was gone.  
Still running flat-out, Bond didn’t answer, seeing Kowalczyk snatching a motorbike from the stand and driving it. Almost Instantaneously, Bond pulled out his ASP and started shooting towards the tyres of the motorbike Kowalczyk had been driving off in.  Coming up a close by Bond chased after him grabbing the nearest motorbike to him. The chase was on…

“007?! Can you please tell me what on Earth is going on? I told you no gunfire until necessary! 007?! Do you?! Jesus he’s gone again!” Q snapped as he threw himself into the other side of his office, looking for a way to track down Bond. 

Bond and Kowalczyk drove rapidly faster as they were going through alleys and many ramps. Bond kept following Kowalczyk at full speed on the motorway. A roadblock appeared in the way of Kowalczyk making him stop. James skidded the motorbike in front of him and stepped off. Once he was off, Kowalczyk rushed an unidentified 16 round capacity large pistol out of his pocket, moving towards James. Immediately, Bond grabbed the gun out of Kowalczyk’s hands as they constantly threw hard hitting punches at each other. Kowalczyk kicked James and grabbed him, dragging him to the edge of the bridge. Bond began breathing heavily. He tried to find a solution leaning back on the edge of the barrier with Kowalczyk keeping him pressed against it. He looked up and detected the helicopter above them.

Q rushed all around his office trying to get the right visual and location of Bond.  “I’ve lost hold of Bond. Can you get a visual and tell me what’s happening?”  
Agent Peterson brought out his scope gun and zoomed in on James, who was hanging on the edge of the bridge, being held by Kowalczyk. “They are on the bridge. I can’t get a hold of Bond either. He is on the edge of the bridge and Kowalczyk is trying to push him off. Should I shoot?”  
Q looked through the camera, “No! We need him alive. Bond should know what he’s doing. If Bond legitimately looks like he’s in trouble you’ll have to shoot him where he isn’t going to be killed. But the minute he takes Kowalczyk down tell the pilot to land the helicopter right next to them.” Bond began to lose his strength rapidly leaning over the bridge even further. Within double quick time, Bond lifted David’s arm, twisting it with all his power, and slipped helplessly throwing him over the barrier. “Oh 007. What have you done...Q, the target’s dead.”  
“Shit…” Q sighed.

A week on from that, 007 found himself in serious trouble for breaching the trust between the Brazilian government and the Czech government, for killing the one individual they guaranteed to have taken in their prison. As a result, Bond received one hell of a bollocking and a suspension from field work until the necessary punishment was provided. For M now was as good a time as ever to make 007 participate in one of the activities he enjoys least. Working with newly employed agents.

[1 Week Ago…]

“007 you have broken the relationship we have with the Brazilian government and members of the Czech agency. I would give you the sack right now but I am a fair man and I have heard reports that the recent missions I’ve handpicked for you have provided you with nothing but boredom. As much as I am also infuriated with your childish and ridiculous behaviour as a of late, I’ve decided that since you’re going to be away from the field for a very long time that there’s someone you should meet.”  
Bond was almost confused. He squinted his eyes with his hands behind his back, it was respectful of him to do that but in his opinion as of late he thought M was certainly a cock. He didn’t approve of any of Bond’s suggestions and placed him in the missions that no one really wanted to get involved in, the miraculous return that bond made to the MI6 wasn’t so...spectacular.

This was the part where you made an arrival. Tanner had directed you to report to Mallory’s office straight away, you were already prepared to hear that you were going to join the unemployment line yourself after the slight argument you had with Q’s secretary over which weapons you should and shouldn’t touch. It didn’t really stick with you at that point and you knew that Q would’ve gone to tell M straight away after hearing the type of relationship the two had.  
As soon as you stepped inside, you found Mallory stood behind his desk with a glare from his icy eyes that broke into a smile - of some sort. He looked at you, then at Bond, then back at you. This was going to be a treat, he thought. There you also found the infamous trouble starter Agent 007 himself, James Bond. He was just as they all said. Always dressed sharply in new and tailored suits. He had piercing bright blue eyes and a rough look that somehow made him look debonair. It was interesting. Though you knew he resembled an arrogant man with an ego. You were too smart not to notice that yourself.

“Ah. Y/N. You made it just in time.”  
“‘Morning Sir.” You said politely, without the need to even look at the most talked about man in MI6 standing beside you.  
“Y/N, this is James Bond also known as Agent 007 of the Double O section. I’m sure you would’ve heard about him around the office as of late. Bond, this is Y/N Y/L/N, the newest recruit into the section, Agent 005.”  
Bond’s eyebrows lifted intrigued as he lent his hand out for you to shake. You proceeded to accept the offer and greeted each other formally for the sake of M then he instructed you two to take your seats. “So you two are probably wondering why you are here. Well Bond Y/N has been a new agent as of last week. She is learning their way around the MI6 headquarters and getting the gist of how life as an MI6 agent is going to be. However, Y/N hasn’t been given a proper tour and because of that She has found their way into arguing with Q’s secretary not so long ago.” He turned to you with a friendly smile, again of some sort.  
“It wasn’t my fault.” You fought back. “Tom thought that bringing a weapon and not using it to kill anyone is necessary and the gun is only a source of protection. What protection? You have to use it at some point otherwise you’re better of showing up with a blunt pencil.”  
“Y/N, I don’t know how you did it the LPC but here we all work as a team. Even out on the field, Bond is forced to work with a team to make sure all his assignments are complete.” He paused then glared at the two of you at the same time. “The MI6 isn’t all about killing those guys we see as terror alerts, it is vital that we scout them out first and find out as much as possible without putting other lives at risk...I don’t know what has gotten into Bond as of late but his behaviour on the field and refusal to listen to the team has gotten him in serious trouble and now he is suspended from fieldwork. So here we do take punishments very seriously. Now, Bond has kindly volunteered to help become your mentor and show you the finer side of the MI6.”  
“WHAT?” Your eyes bulged as your eyebrows raise din shock. You didn’t want to work with someone like Bond but now, this was out of proportion.  
“With all due respect Sir and to you Y’N, I’m employed as a field operative not a babysitter. If you want someone to babysit Agent 005, have Tanner do it. He’s the chief of staff and more practical with new people.”  
“You think I want to work with someone? Sir, there is no way this is going to work! I don’t want to work with anyone! Especially not James Bond!” You snapped. Bond was blown away, he hadn’t seen someone so eager to refuse to work with him. Maybe its what had entertained him more than angered him by all of this.  Meanwhile Mallory was amused by all of this. Yes, the raised voices in his office as the two gave each other a heated and angered stare was disrespectful in his presence but he couldn’t help but smirk to his enjoyment.  
“Both non team players - this is why I put the both of you together.” He proudly looked on.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir, there has to be another punishment you have in mind. If you put me with a trainee, in all fairness, she would not want to put up with my antics. You could even put her with Q. Q seems, friendly.” There was a pause in there. James didn’t know exactly how to describe Q. He wasn’t exactly the best of people to be around, even James knew that.  
“Q isn’t feeling well. He doesn’t want Y/N around him, touching every single weapon she can find!” M snapped.  
It was as though you didn't exist. As though they were talking about a child. You felt insulted and wanted to strike the both of them but instead, you kept your silence. You simply gave the two a stare full of sheer anger and ire of its own. Bond could sense that to his left. He tried his best to resolve the situation in a calm and poised manner, knowing that you were offended. “You know what? I think Agent 005 is fine with working by herself. I don’t know why she would require a babysitter.”  
You couldn’t help but stare at the man sat next to you as he tried to reason with M. He was a lot more calm about this than she had expected. He was a lot more reasonable and respectful. You were young and quick to react. But then again he was older and had experience. Experience from working under terms and stipulations he even hated. God dammit, he was smooth operator. As if trying to reason with Mallory was going to work though. 007 simply sat back in his chair and watched the heated tension now drift between you and M. Speaking of drift, James could feel the chilling air suddenly wafting around the padded office. The irony of that is that the windows weren’t even open. For the first time in weeks, Bond may have actually found something entertaining going on in the MI6 headquarters? He didn’t want to admit that he liked the fiery passion you had for a new, upcoming agent but his instincts felt differently about you.

It took a while for you to realise that the more you made a fool of yourself in front of Bond, the more it had him entertained on his end. That you did not want. Also Gareth Mallory is your current employer, therefore ruining chances within the MI6 were going to cost you greatly. You sat back as Bond watched you and so did M, finally able to have a proper conversation like adults.  
“Now the complaining is over, I want to tell the both of you that there will be no arguments, disagreements or attempts to disobey this order. 007, I know what you are capable after the complete fuck up in Rio. 005, I knew what you were capable of the moment you stepped into these headquarters. ...and the weapons issue. To make sure that you two are working together at all times, I want you two to report to the Q branch immediately. Oh and by the way, DO NOT touch any of the equipment. We pay thousands of pounds to invest in them, you think I’m willing to let them be destroyed by two of my agents? No chance. For every time you are now in these headquarters you will be working together whether you like it or not. I will provide you with hand picked assignments that you MUST complete with 100% success otherwise you’ll find yourselves suspended without pay. Is that understood?”  
The two of you nodded. Bond didn’t have as much of an irritated look as you did, but inside he was slightly annoyed. He was hoping his call was going to allow him back onto the field. Unfortunately not. “Fortunately for you two if you work together for however long it will take and I see some progress, then maybe the pair of you will be allowed back on the field. Though I have to consider it. This consists of teamwork, you two will have to work as a team and if you don’t then you’ll have to deal with the consequences. Now, leave my office.”  
Both of you proceeded to leave the office. Bond was such a gentleman. He opened the door for you to leave, all you could do really was sigh and you could see that he was annoyed too.

The two of you hardly talked on your way to the branch. Well, when you did the one thing you learned was that James was good at deductions. He enjoyed it only to consume his ego. Yes. That was right. You realised the man had an ego on him. As though it was a way to impress you. But you already knew about the infamous ‘Bond girls’ he had been involved with. There were many. Thank goodness you were smarter than knowing to get yourself involved with James Bond. You knew better, a lot better. There were a few exchanges in disagreements before you finally arrived underground and entered Q’s very own headquarters.

There he was. That was odd. He didn’t look sick at all. In fact, he was fixing ANOTHER completely destroyed Aston Martin. He even jumped twice from the sparks connecting the wrong wires together. You both looked at each other confused before you two approached Q.  
“Q.” It resembled a question of surprise. Q turned around in a ridiculous lab coat, covered in dirt and oil with goggles over his glasses. His dark brown curls were a complete mention, not to forget, staying well above those huge goggles.  
“007. 005. How lovely of you two to stop by.” He paused and lifted his goggles, looking around the workshop, very hostile, his eyes widened. “Please do not touch anything here.”  
“Wait a minute, I thought you were sick. M said you were sick.” Bond queried.  
Q pretended to cough, it was convincingly unconvincing. “Yes I’m sick...and tired of having to be dragged into your shenanigans. You weren’t even supposed to go to Rio. You were supposed to wait for the meeting between Kowalczyk and Schneider. It all went downhill from there. Actually, we knew something like this was going to happen 007. When M said that you’re better off being distracted working with 005, I thought this could really give  me the break I so desperately require.”  
“Do all of you pretend as though I’m not here or something?” You folded your arms and raised your eyebrows.  
“Of course not. Otherwise you wouldn’t be working with one of the best agents in the business.” Q fired back in response. James knew it was sarcasm, but yet again he just loved to consume his ego and winked towards you proudly.  
“See? I told you he’d say it.” He whispered to you.  
You rolled your eyes. Q definately did think of you two as an odd pair, just as you two had even thought. “Shall we proceed?”  
\----------------------  
“A tracker! They gave us a blooming tracker!” You protested.

Not a great afternoon had passed. Q’s presence definitely wasn’t pleasant once he shot the both of you in the arm. It was the evening and both you and James were stuck with each other until half past nine. M hadn’t given you any assignments at all on the first day, just to let the emotions that were running high, eventually cool down. There were still a couple of hours left until you could actually go your separate ways. So what did you do to pass the time? The new MI6 headquarters was huge and there were many things you could do to pass the time. Instead you two spent time on the top floor watching the bright lights of London beginning to shine at an office desk close to the glass windows. The view was phenomenal to James. He never really had time to stop and look at the view considering there was always something to do. Vibrant lights spanned 360 degrees, that was thanks to C’s recommendation of using this place as the newest MI6 headquarters. While James sat down, you were up pacing back and forth. You didn’t want to stop and stare for a single moment. But you noticed how still James was, it confused you.  
There was only one way to go about it and that’s suspiciously tell him,“You’re awfully quiet now.” It wasn’t that you were complaining but in all fairness he should’ve been too.  
His response was nothing but perfect. He turned to you as his lips cracked a smile, “The more you complain the more this is going to be a nightmare for the both of us. You know who you remind me of? A certain woman I knew. Making problems look worse than they already were.”  
“And which woman was this? Number 150? You know Miss Exotica Brunette from Paris? Or for the first time, a normal girl from somewhere else in Europe? After all, an agent has to do whatever is necessary to achieve their mission.”  
“Actually I was talking about - nevermind.” He looked down, clicking his knuckles and once again became silent. He knew who he was talking about, he just couldn’t bear to bring her to mind once again.

You didn’t know whether to feel bad for him or not. He was a man of few words but for his arrogance to be put into place, the first time all day, it was something else to see. You turned from the window and leaned against it, looking at Bond in an interested manner. “So what did you do to get in this mess exactly?”  
“There was a slight mishap. Someone must’ve put a banana on the floor.”  
“You slipped? How does that get you punished?”  
“This is where it is humourous. That banana caused me to throw on of the former KGB Branch leaders Piotr Kowalczyk over a bridge in Rio. He wasn’t supposed to die. Now I’m apparently the man that broke the relationship between the Czech agency and the Brazilian government. Enough about me. How does M know you don’t like working with people? ”  
“I don’t know. I was in the LPC, their top field agent. My employer had recommended that Mallory should hire me if he’s lacking any agents required on the field. I didn’t know I was going to join the Double O section. It all happened so fast. As soon as I got here there were a few people here that seem a bit, strange. I’m surprised he didn’t even notice that but he notices that I don’t get along with most people. Funny that. Anyway, that’s all I thought and as a result, it gets me here. The notorious 007 listening to me blab on about what I did to get here because we’re stuck with each other.”

Bond began to smile at you, “It could be worse. I guess we might as well make the most of all we have.”  
He rose from his seat and stood beside you once you stopped moving and directed his eyes towards the view. “Look at that. Silence. Out there its a racket but in here there’s complete and utter silence. No one’s rushing to their office. No one is looking around for us. Just complete and utter silence.” He repeated with a keen smile. Those eyes were now on you and as you looked up, a mischievous and menacing grin grew onto your broad lips. Before he could step closer beside you, your hand stopped him and looked aside. Those eyebrows of yours curved in amazement as you shook your head looking up.  
“A sign. It must have been a sign!” You looked back at him and eventually moved your hand from being caught up in his charcoal tie. This was the first time he failed an attempt to ‘make the most of what he had’ in a long time. Ever since he settled his differences and moved on from Dr Madeleine Swann of course. Now, 007 was back to his old antics. Again, he underestimated how smart you really were.  
“I heard that 009 was getting a mission to go to Copenhagen. There’s some man - Lars Henderson who is planning on being a part of some sort of cocaine deal with Kowalczyk's old friends. While you think this isn’t your element, its huge that you know within each crate of cocaine are the compounds to create a nuclear weapon. So your screw up wasn’t so much of a screw up if you killed one of the men installing and paying for those components.”  
“How did you…” He was astounded. Absolutely baffled by your knowledge. Truth be told, you knew all of that from observing everything in Q’s headquarters. From the weapons created, to looking at 009’s file on Q’s computer to checking out who the DB5 was going to be given to next, thanks to your argument with Tom.  
From entertaining Bond to entertaining yourself, this scenario immediately switched within the click of a finger. “Oh and 009 is taking the DB5 with him. Think of it this way, 009 is getting all the things you used to have because he’s a lot more younger and stronger and hasn’t lost his touch. Unlike you. A man who consumes his own ego by living off his past success. I’m going to be honest with you because I’m an honest and concerned colleague of yours. M thinks you’re running out of date to be honest. Gone. Becoming expired. Of course you may not want to believe me because you don’t trust a trainee but I heard all the talks when I first stepped inside. 007 - the washed up agent. The one with the huge ego. The man without the golden touch. The-”  
Bond stopped you before you could even continue. As much as you wanted to, he already had enough of listening to you continue.  
“What point are you trying to prove?”  
“I’m just saying that's all available to him while you’re willing to watch it all pass? A real shame - unless…”  
“Unless what?”  
“ If M is keeping us here, he’s going to give the assignments like working with the MI5 and I know how a lot of you feel here about working with the MI5. I don’t know...Since we work together maybe we could go on an adventure and see Mr Henderson himself.”  
“I like the way you think. If we’re going to take action, we’re going to have to get some more information about this from Miss Moneypenny.”  
“-And silence Q before he reaches Mallory…”  
\-------------------------------------  
A week on and the mission took a positive turn for the both of you. Soon enough, the both of you enjoyed each other’s company. Did he try to make a move? Only a couple of times. Did he fail in those attempts? Yes. You were loyal and had your reasons. Nothing happened of course - except the assassination of Lars Henderson and the explosion of a transportational warehouse in Denmark. Was it really a big deal? You two were called to M’s office in the present day…  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Present day;  

“ABSURD! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY ABSURD!”  M roared with anger. All you could do was stare up at the veins popping out of the side of his head. They were not attractive at all. You squeezed your lips, just staring at them while James had an irritating smirk on his face. M thought of you two as a terrible pair but as soon as this happened, as soon as lives were taken and cars were stolen, he knew you two were death in disguise. You had to be. “How the HELL do I cover up YOUR mess? How do I? 007! You are supposed to be the experienced agent, looking out for Y/N because she’s the newest bloody recruit! Not turn her into what you tend to be! A rogue agent! You’ve now gotten me and the rest of MI6 in deep trouble! The Prime Minister now wants to have a work, for christ’s sake!”  
You took a deep breath, noticing his eyes becoming as red as his face and sat forward, prepared to speak on behalf of the both of you. “Sir, all of this was my idea. Bond was just trying to finish what he had started only because I insisted he did it and in return he agreed that we’d work together-”  
“To destroy a warehouse full of PEOPLE!” M bellowed. Thank goodness  his voice wasn’t heard from the outside and luckily for Moneypenny, and today in particular, she wanted to wear her earphones to avoid the sound of bellowing and roaring from the inside.  
“In all fairness, we did find out who owns that warehouse full of cocaine - and there’s another three hundred pounds of rubidium stored somewhere else. You think I did that by myself or did it as part of a team? This isn't even Y/N’s fault. She was only trying to help me out. ” Bond made a fair point in your honour and wanted to defend you too. That was the only way to get around this.  
“He’s right. You asked for this.”

Rather than scream any further or try to lose his voice completely, he took a deep breath, glaring at the both of you. “I did. Didn’t I? GET OUT! Your punishment will come soon! I don’t want to see the pair of you on the field until I say so and God help you if I find you two out there…”  
The pair of you resembled children being screamed at by a parent. This was new. Bond had never been seen as that and boy did you end his boredom there. As you both left, the two of you made your way to the main exit.  
Bond smiled. “Hm. He never usually let’s anyone off lightly.”  
“Really? Seeing those veins, that doesn’t mean he isn't going to let someone off lightly. I’ll tell you something though. I expected you to be a lot worse than you are now 007.”  
“You’ve taken a liking? How odd, this time last week you wanted to smash my head into a brick wall.”  
“Well, this is going to be the beginning of something explosive.” You told as you stopped by the doors.  
“Quite literally…” He winked and stepped closer.  
You stopped him once again and put on your coat. “Oh and I’m in a relationship so no. Its not going to happen. Just to let you know.” You smiled and left the building.

Moneypenny wasn’t far. In fact, Bond was just about to find her when she gladly greeted him. She noticed that you were gone and you both had enjoyed each other's company as of late. It was something she enjoyed seeing. “Thank goodness you’re still here. I had to wear earphones when you went into the office. Is everything alright?”  
“Yes. Just fine.” He grinned, shifting his eyes back and forth from the door.  
“I  guess you two finally have a bond of some sort.” That pun. It sounded like something that you would do, so he discovered about you during that long, exhausting week. But it made him a much more ‘lighter’ person in terms of his mood. “I take it you’ve gotten on so well that you have that smile on your face for when you want something. Do you like her?”  
“No. I do enjoy her company though. After all she was the one who made the explosion happen…” He looked on as your figure entered the taxi and dashed off immediately.


	3. A study of games with Bond...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Bond have become well associated with each other after the catastrophic ending to ‘Double O Disaster.’ Finally, Bond is given a big break since his return to the MI6 and you’re happy for him. Bond has finally met his match. However, when a certain name is brought into the equation and your conversations of who may be involved, you avoid James at all costs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the crossover between Jim and James is here! Bleh. I wrote this a couple of years ago, so if the quality is horrendous I apologise! This has not been looked over or edited at all and for that I apologise! I do hope you enjoy this though! Feel free to drop some kudos, it is much appreciated!

“No...It’s not there. Are you sure its up here?” You complained. “I don’t even know why I’m doing this, I really don’t.” There you stood, on the top of a large stool in the kitchen with your hands searching its way on top of a cabinet. Bond simply admiring the view on his end. “Remind me, why am I doing this again?” You asked irritatedly.  
“Because you lost. Now you’re the one who has to get it out. I’m not the one drinking some old whiskey and I need you to test if it has a foul taste.” Bond protested, moving the deck of cards back into the centre. He remarked.

It was the evening and like most evenings, you spent it with James after a long day working at the MI6. The disciplinary action that you two were called for, had finally come to its end almost a week ago. You two were still in serious trouble after assassinating Lars Henderson, destroying a £650,000 invested car and (particularly you) exploding one of the largest warehouses in Denmark, which was indeed owned by criminals. As a result, you two still weren’t allowed on the field and you had to work within the offices. For M, it was impossible for him to keep you two behind the desk working but it was either that or have a world leader assassinated on ridiculous terms. Bond found his entertainment once again, as he called. Of course your punishment, involving team trackers, had come to an end but that didn’t stop you two from being around each other. You were almost inseparable.

The situation you were now in happened to be fantastic. You stopped by James’ apartment on the way home, intending to stay for a few minutes and hand him some old files he should’ve sorted at the office but instead you ended up staying over an hour playing Blackjack and other card games. Yes. You lost against Bond in most games. What everyone had said about him was true. He was a natural. Now you found yourself having to take whiskey shots from an old Ben Nevis bottle. It didn’t seem like a bad idea at first when James introduced the idea, then he mentioned it was hidden at the top of a cabinet before he even moved in. Your face squeezed once he told you and your throat suddenly felt itchy. It wasn’t very pleasant. At last, you found it and sat in front of James as you brought in the small whiskey shot glasses. He took a long stare at the bottle and then at you with a mischievous grin. You could see that the drink was normal, except when he opened the bottle the stench instantly watered your eyes. “This is going to be a treat Y/N. I don’t know why you look like you're going to vomit.”  
“This is revolting.” You rolled your eyes and tried not to gag at the strong, unpleasant reek coming out of it.

Two days later, while you two were meant to be scouting hidden locations for safe houses, you two instead decided to play ‘Who am I?’ It started off as a joke made by Bond about how you were a failed cards player but turned into serious competition when you were able to guess most of the people you had on your head right.  
“Am I a human?” James questioned, staring into your eyes. The funny thing for him was that your eyes weren’t clear enough for him to see a certain reflection for the name. He had to prove himself much better also in front of you and claim the ultimate bragging rights. Being around an agent like Bond, you never knew you’d find yourself in this position. But James was known to be full of surprises. On his head had written, ‘Donald Trump.’ Wasn’t this going to be the beginning of an entertaining game?  
You paused for a moment, squinting your eyes,“Yeees.” Your response was a long winded one, lengthening the sound it was supposed to make with a huge grin on your face. You wanted to laugh as you made a joke about this earlier but you couldn’t because he would have guessed.  
“Am I a woman?”   
You shook your head.  
“So I’m a man. Is this man older than me?”  
“Older would be an understatement. Though I’d say that.”  
“Oh? Would you say he is more attractive than me personality wise and in looks then?” Bond smirked.  
Your eyes widened and you paused, squeezing your lips, trying not to laugh recklessly. It was all building up inside. You just couldn’t help it. “Nope and don’t push your luck, I’m not falling for that question.”  
“Come on, answer the second question. I need to know whether you find him attractive or not.”  
You picked up a glass of vodka and began drinking, just as a way of coping with how to answer the question. “The day I call him attractive will be the day I will ever look at you filled with lust for you. Meaning that it won’t ever happen.” you put up a fair argument and finished your third glass,   
“Never say never.” he winked. Bond then squinted, looking into your eyes closely but this time he seemed fed up with the game. He could see your laughter and you knew he must’ve had someone terrible if all he was given was vague answers by you the entire time. “Osama Bin Laden.” He instantly sprung with the answer.  
“No. Oh god no. Is that what you can see from up close?”   
“Pft. Of course not. I just…” He continued moving closer, eventually off the couch, trying to find an answer. “David Cameron. There is a D in there somewhere…”  
You rolled your eyes and shook your head. “That’s not fair. Why do you have to look at me for the answers.” He could sense you sniggering quietly as you moved away from him.  
“I’m sorry, what’s the point of playing this game again?”  
“Its supposed to be a team exercise or something.”  
“Why can’t team exercises be drinking?” He retorted.  
“Because I’m not ever going to play a drinking game with James Bond inside his apartment. I’m trying to avoid ending up like the string of women you’ve had. Now come on, we need to continue this game. I’ve got to go soon. It’s really getting late.”  
His eyebrows curved in a pleading manner. His eyes doing that certain thing that tried convincing you to stay, he was surprised by the fact you wanted to dash quickly. “So soon? You’ve been here five minutes.”  
“Two hours, James. I’ve been here two hours.” You reminded him with a stern tone in your voice. You even glared at his crystal blue eyes to show him how exhausting those two hours have been but it still didn’t really compute with him. He continued asking questions for a while, still on the same person and unbelievably couldn’t even get the answer. Before James could ask the next question, a few knocks on the door were heard. You both looked at each other, then at the door confused. James doesn’t regularly have visitors, in fact there was only one other person who would dare visit James at this hour of the night. He stood up with the card still on his head and opened the door. Moneypenny. Of course.

Usually she would have that same smile that was rather pleasant every time she saw a friend. However the moment she saw Bond, an outburst of laughter came from her. You heard the laughter and began to join her. Then it clicked. The answer came to him like a light bulb. “Its Donald Trump isn’t it?” James guessed with somewhat of a playfully annoyed face.  
“Don’t tell me you spent some time trying to guess that.” Moneypenny inquired.  
James tried to hide his embarrassment by turning to you, but you were in worse a state than ever. You just couldn’t stop yourself, holding your thumbs up indicating towards Moneypenny that he spent ages trying to guess it. “Y/N. I must say, you are the first ever woman to make him wear a card on his head that says Donald Trump...Or ever make him play a game that doesn’t involve any poker.”  
“Its a team exercise.” You hysterically responded, out of breath and screeching into one of the cushions now, you held your composure to tell Eve, “The Trump part was just to make things worse for him.” then started laughing once again.  
“Alright, alright. That’s enough.” He mumbled quietly rolling his eyes and said, “Let’s hope that cushion leave you unconscious.” James had finished interrupting the both of you and turned to Moneypenny. He wanted to avoid you now at all costs. “I see you have something for me.” He looked down and eyed the package in her hands. “In fact I do. A new one this time. M wanted you to take a look at this, seeing as he’s the case no one was willing to accept. This man goes by the name of the Consulting Criminal, Professor James Moriarty. He’s the only one in this world, he claims. Apparently he was a University lecturer turned criminal mastermind, funding for assassinations, kidnaps, terrorist activity. All sorts of mind games. He’s different. A sophisticated loose cannon of some sort, I believe M described him as.”

James opened the package slowly and straight away found a photograph of Moriarty on the phone. He was a sharp dressed man. Dark, slicked back hair and was seen wearing a single breasted suit quite often. In these photographs, they appeared to be navy. “Moriarty. Why am I looking at this? I don’t work around self proclaimed people.”  
Moneypenny’s eyes widened as she shook her head. You weren’t paying any attention, your mind still continued to drift around the idea that Bond couldn’t guess Donald Trump straight away from your laughter, you kept your head in the cushion with muffled laughter sounds coming from it.  
“I would take a look at this first. He’s reportedly attempted to steal the crown jewels, walked out a free man, he’s funded for the assassination of multimillionaire businessman Robert Kerrigan, funded for weapons, explosives and set a bomb in the middle of Westminster Square. Hell - he even runs his own terror organisation yet still hasn’t been detained by the MI6 as a terror alert because there is no proof of him taking part in such acts. There is always not enough evidence against him, even in the high magistrate’s court. Look. I know you may not fancy finding out about this man and his organisation but how would you know if you don’t try? Maybe you’d find something interesting about him. There’s a reason why you have this assignment to look into James. M handpicked it for you. I wouldn’t leave it aside for someone else to take.”

Moneypenny’s advice did sink in at the time. He knew he couldn’t leave this until last minute, if he wanted to stay in a job. He sat in front of you on his own chair and opened it looking through papers. You finally had regained your composure and wiped the tears shed from your laughter. The more Bond continued to flick through papers and photographs of him, the more intrigued he became. This man was on the top of the ‘Most wanted’ list within the LPC. A place where you used to work, ironically.   
“What’s that?” You asked, clearing up the cards.  
“Just something new for me to look at. The LPC, that’s where you used to work. Do you know this man?” He turned the most recent photograph of him to you and directed his eyes onto the paper as he asked. “His name’s James Moriarty.”

You weren’t really paying attention to Bond but froze the moment he said his name. You turned to the photograph. No. He couldn’t be here. This man was dead. You saw the body. He was...dead. But there he was in the photograph, live and in living colour. “Y/N?”

Suddenly, your stomach turned. You had to leave. There was no way you were going to be drowned into those memories. At an instant pace, you grabbed your coat and threw it over your shoulders. Your fingers were absolutely shaking. You could now feel yourself weak with the haunting feeling that he was right behind you. His stubble resting against your shoulder as he brought that sinister grin on his face. There was no way you were willing to imagine that again.  
“I’ve got to go. I forgot, M wanted me in the office early - uh you know - for some um - things and whatnot.” You stuttered trying to speak and were quick to leave. Just before you left Bond tried to stop you. “Y/N its raining outside. You won’t let me call for a taxi or drop you off myself?”  
“No. I’m fine thank you.”   
You were gone with James left confused.

Bond wasn’t the only James close by. The other man’s presence wasn’t so distant. As the downpour violently crashed against the floor, you hurried yourself into a taxi that had stopped and moved in quickly. But he was there. He was watching with those dark chestnut eyes. Humming his own tune with those hungry eyes of his own…

From here on out, you avoided Bond at all costs. You took on your own handpicked ‘minor’ field assignments and kept yourself well away from him in case he’d ever ask you about Friday night.   
In Q’s workshop, Bond spent time with Q trying to find out as much as he could about James Moriarty. The Consulting Criminal himself. When Bond told him he was heavily involved in the LPC’s watchlist, Q paused suspiciously. “Hang on. The LPC. Isn’t that where Y/N used to work?”  
“Exactly.” He responded.  
“Well haven’t you asked her anything?”  
“I’ve tried to ask her but she’s deciding to go under hiding as of late. Its rather strange the more I think about it. Anyway, whoever this man is, I just intend on getting the assignment over with and moving him out of the way. Its probably just another boring task M wanted me to do to keep me out of-”

All of a sudden, everything shut down. From the computers to the lights within the room, everything was off. Except for the emergency lights around the headquarters. “What the hell is happening? We were checked last week, the electricity shouldn’t be down!”  
In fact, it wasn’t. The lights slowly began to flicker in front of Bond and Q as they watched the screens flicker too. Q spent his time panicking, running around the workshop, trying to find a way to get all the lights to turn back on and for everything to work but there was no response. James didn’t panic much, but as he started to watch everything revolve around him, he noticed a hidden message within the flickering. Then the Professor’s voice himself became audible. 

“Why oh why would you two be working here at Eleven?   
You don’t think I know you’re watching me Double O Seven?   
I have your number and now you think you have mine.  
Let’s arrange to meet and you’ll have a wonderful time…  
Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.”

 

Everything instantly turned back on as normal once again. This was weird, even for Q. He had experienced Silva’s shenanigans but this was above all outrageous. While he managed to do this inside the headquarters, sudden buzzing and reports came in that this message had spread out through the MI6 building. This was not a good time to be Bond that was for sure.

That night, you weren’t feeling too great. Actually, you hadn’t arrived at work since Bond last asked about Moriarty. This time he asked yesterday afternoon. You managed to avoid him but still you had the psychopath inside your head. Him standing behind you with that devilish smirk on his face. His eyes meeting yours whenever you’d turn to look at him. Those devious puppy eyes that were so manipulative, you would’ve literally died with the way he looked at you. Bond still had no idea though and you intended on not listening to him.

“Y/N!” He called, buzzing into your apartment outrageously. “I know you’re in there! Open the door!” You still refused to listen and wiped a few tears that had began to soak your cheeks. The drinking began here…

***

Another week of no contact with you had passed. You hadn’t seen Bond in over a week and didn’t show up to work at all from here on out. You kept calling in sick. Meanwhile, the longer you had vanished, the more Bond found out about this professor. Especially at how he loved to play mind games with Bond. Causing his phone to glitch purposely and interrupting the conversations between him and Q. The way he left notes and riddles whenever he was out alone, hiring certain people to spy on Bond’s every single movements - leaving him paranoid. It was his speciality. He loved leaving this reaction on people. He’s done it before and did he enjoy doing it again. 

Another day of training exercises set up by the practical team had been put in place for field agents and for Bond that flew by quickly. Except you were on his mind. How you managed to dash so soon, how you have been calling in sick, the way you look nauseated whenever he mentioned the name ‘Moriarty’, you just wanted nothing to do with this and it was clear with your defensive and hostile reaction towards him that he knew you two weren’t going to talk until this was over. “Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone.” He mumbled quietly calling you. Voicemail once again. He grunted and just when he was about to put his phone inside his pocket the phone rang. It was his instant reaction to pick up the phone considering he thought it was you, when he realised the number was private. He answered curiously, rather than a voice answering it however, a static sound buzzed through the phone. It had then quickly cut and a text alert was received on the phone from that same private number;

Has the fun and games finally hit you yet?  
Are you fuelled with rage at the fact we haven’t met?  
Don’t you worry, the time will come,  
Anyway tonight is about surprises so don’t be so glum…  
\- JM

James wasn’t prepared for this. He was hoping that the consultant criminal wasn’t aware of you or your whereabouts. That’s what had triggered Bond into leaving the headquarters immediately to finding a black range rover sport, with tinted windows parked outside. A suited gentleman stood outside, staring at Bond and Bond couldn’t help but stare back curiously. It was then the man waved his hand and opened the car door, gesturing for Bond to step inside the car. The agent moved closer and looked at the man before him with suspicion written all over him. “Hello Mr Bond. You wouldn’t mind me asking; would you please step into the car?”  
“That depends. Who’s asking.” He remarked.  
“A friend of yours.” Bond nodded, staring at the driver and noticing the shape of a gun, poking through his blazer. “Friends. I didn’t know I had any.” Bond joked as he stepped into the car.

 

The journey to this secret location was actually an unpleasant one. Bond was forced to hand over his weapon, he continued to ask questions that the driver refused to answer and quite frankly, he was prepared for the car to blow up any minute with this man’s unpredictability the past few weeks. By the end, the driver directed Bond into a warehouse on the end of an abandoned street somewhere in London. For at least ten minutes, Bond stood around waiting in the centre when he heard an echo of footsteps move downstairs from one side. A younger man approached with slick back dark hair, in his own tailored branded suit ‘Westwood’, all black, his lively Irish accent echoing around the room,

“Surprise.” He said waving his hands, looking as lively as any young child who loved it when games had gone their own way. “You’re here. I’m here. Another three members of parliament about to be assassinated any time soon, preferably tonight and you can’t save them. Why? Because you’ve already been searched for any devices, weapons, of all sorts. Shame, I thought you would’ve been smarter than that. Carrying a walther and a recording device from Q branch - I’m almost - disappointed.” The look of sadness had almost struck him, that was until Moriarty lifted his eyes and began to grin, resembling a Cheshire cat towards Bond and chuckled lightly. “It’s going to kill you. This is going to kill the famous 007, knowing three people of such a high stature are going to die and he can’t stop it from happening. I’ll tell you who those three people are. The Home Secretary, a Shadow Cabinet member and the Foreign Secretary. So how come I’m telling you this? Because it is going to kill you knowing. Knowledge. You know for normal people, for the boring people it is fear. Knowledge brings fear. Knowledge is fear. But to the likes of you and me, we consider knowledge as one’s greatest friend yet their biggest foe.”  
Bond observed Moriarty, the way he dressed and the way he looked. There was something about him that seemed a lot less frightening and a lot less menacing than he expected. Maybe because he was shorter than him, maybe the cheery tone in his voice made him seem less threatening. “The likes of you and me. Fascinating.” Bond remarked, “It is fascinating that you mentioned the likes of you and me because we are very different. Unless that is hard for you to spot.”

Moriarty’s eyes widened shocked. He placed his hand on his chest and gasped sarcastically, “Oh? I thought we did Mr Bond. You didn’t notice the obvious? There are only a few things we have in common and you didn’t have the courtesy to notice? Like how we share the same name. Although I do prefer the alternative so let me formally introduce myself. Moriarty. Professor Jim Moriarty.” Jim offered his hand respectfully, waiting in anticipation.  
“Bond. James Bond.” He paused, glaring at the dashing consulting criminal, then accepted it. “So what is it that you want from me? You craved my attention and now you have it. You played your fun and games with the entire city of London and me. You’ve probably got some tricks up your sleeve now. So, what am I doing here? Unless I’m wasting my time.” James wasn’t really wasting his time, he knew that. He just wanted to scout the man himself and knew he wasn’t going to get his way. All communications with the MI6 had been cut off the moment he stepped into that range rover, he knew it.  
“Time wasting?” Jim’s mouth formed an O with a sarcastic surprised look on his face. “I would have you know I like to use my time and would like to use yours effectively. Very, very effectively. I can see you’re an impatient man so let me cut straight to the point. You have something of mine that I want back. A jewel. You’ve held it, you’ve kept it comfortable in its new home and now that I’ve returned, I want this jewel back.”  
Bond’s eyes squinted perturbed and confused, “What are you talking about?” he asked.  
Moriarty stepped closer with his hands in his pockets, very relaxed, very poised in front of the agent. He had nothing to fear after all. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. One worth more than the crown jewels that I proudly sat with, worth more than any diamond or any piece of gold and the jewel knows it. She knows she’s my crown possession, she knows she’s a precious thing to me, she knows she’s worth more than anyone’s beating heart.” Bond still looked at him puzzled. “I’m talking about Y/N.” Your name rolled off his tongue so casually, it almost seemed seductive. Bond’s puzzled look turned into astonishment, now everything started to come together.   
“She’s become very fond of you as of late. You two have been partners for quite a while I see.” Moriarty continued.  
James still looked at him surprised, his eyebrow raised at the young man. “You’re bluffing. You don’t know who Y/N even is.” he said, trying to find a way to believe that somehow you didn’t have any of a close connection to this criminal.  
“If I don’t know her, then how come she’s been hiding from you the past few weeks and avoided talking about me to you at all costs? Hmm? That includes going into work because she knows you’d be there.” He hummed a tune so soft as he spoke and waltzed around Bond casually.  
“What's your relationship with her then?”  
“A little bit of something here. A little bit of something there. Maybe a little something that we both find somewhat - memorable.” He said childishly with a proud smirk. “Maybe we’re just old friends.”  
“And I’m guessing by old friends and a little bit of something - you were more than just friends.”  
Moriarty gave a slow clap with a huge grin on his face, “Bravo Mr Bond! Bravo! Finally you’ve gotten something a lot faster than trying to figure out whom I wanted in the first place! So now, if you will, you can tell Y/N she can come home to her beloved Jim and everything will be alright. After all, talking is a priority in a relationship.”

Relationship. She couldn’t have been in a relationship. He was a known criminal when she found out about him. That's what Bond couldn’t understand. Though he was smart about it, like always and responded, “I’d like to assume your apparent death also is the reason why she’s so hostile towards others. You did something to her before you died that had changed her because she knew you were a criminal when she worked in another department - a smaller branch. You did something to her back then.”  
“Did I? I don’t think so. At least I don’t remember.” He shrugged. “Oh by the way you forgot to ask me what else we have in common? Besides Y/N and sharing the same name, here we are. The men who can’t be killed. I mean, like that shadow of your former self once said, ‘You Only Live Twice’ I see that fitting for a man who lives off his former glory and tries to keep up with this generation. This is a new age, James. Of course you’re an agent from the prestigious Double O section, but what am I? I’ve invented the only productive job that doesn’t fade away and has its own prestige. Its unfortunate that in this day and age, you don’t notice these kind of things.”  
“Consulting criminal. What is that? Like someone to talk to and give ideas on how to kill people?”  
“Sometimes. But no. I am the one who tends to help practically with these things. I fund for people, I fund for crimes of all sorts for those who come to me, let’s just say I’m the man who plots, experiments and puts into action the demise of many. You see, no one creates things like golden guns or use beautiful women as assets to lure in the enemy. Everything is in the dark now. It prefers to stay in the shadows. The time of the exploding pens and other fancy gadgets are over. The real enemy you are looking for isn’t face to face. They are behind a screen and that’s why I think you don’t belong in a world like this. Times change, darkness emerges and cyberterrorism is a lot stronger than any form of terrorism out there. Yet the world, including yourself is to ignorant to notice.” He stared into the floor for a moment with a distant smile, “Well, I guess I’ll have to give Y/N a call, maybe check up on her and see if she’s alright. After all, I’ve been longing for a reunion since the sudden resurrection. You know?”  
Instantly, Bond pulled out a gun from his shoe and pointed it directly at Jim’s forehead. “You will do no such thing.” He snapped.  
“Really? We’re going to have to go through this?” Jim slouched with his hands in his pocket, staring at Bond with a sadistic smile. That very moment he stopped talking, a red laser directed its way to Bond’s chest. Then two. Then three. Jim’s grin just continued to extend across both cheeks practically as he said, “It really is a shame. I thought you were a lot smarter than that. I guess I’ll have to-” His phone began to rang, this was deja vu for Moriarty. He ignored it for a moment but the constant ringtone of ‘Staying alive’ just kept going and going and going. He eventually picked it up, while Bond faced him and mouthed ‘sorry’, “Yes. This is him...Mhm...Right now? I’m kind of busy.” Jim hissed. Bond watched observantly, his eyes squinted, he had never seen the likes of this before and couldn’t tell where exactly the snipers were coming from. Jim Moriarty. The likes of which he had never seen before. Moriarty continued in a more angered tone, “Well, if you don’t do it, I’ll have to cut you with a knife of my own. I’m sure you’ll feel a lot more pain as it rubs against your skin constantly, peeling it apart then deepening until it reaches the bone and you wouldn’t mind hearing a snap...Pleasure doing business with you. I’ll be on my way immediately.” Moriarty sighed and placed his phone in his pocket.  
“Unfortunately, Mr Bond, duty calls. I have to be elsewhere dealing with this and that-”  
“You do involve yourself in a lot of this’ and thats.” James interrupted.   
“Do I? I never notice really. Anyway, it was nice talking to you 007. I’ve really been meaning to meet you in person. How I do wish our time together would’ve been a lot longer.” He frowned his lips and eyebrows then shook his head, “I should be on my way. I have some skin to carve and some breaking news to observe.” He sighed making his way towards the steps when he stopped himself, “Oh and by the way? Because this is the first time we’ve come across each other and you came with my use of transport, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt and let you take the range rover back. Harry is waiting for you outside right now. Bye.” He waved.  
The minute the consulting criminal had vanished, the lasers were off completely.

That meeting. What the hell? That was really odd. This man resembled a child but he was frighteningly more of a loose cannon. His voice grew intense at times, he knew when to snap, he was smart. He was a ticking bomb. Bond couldn’t believe it. The only thing on his mind now was you. He had to get you out of London and find out what was going on. He dashed his way out of the warehouse and towards the car when he heard footsteps emerge from behind him. Tap. Tap. Tap. Bond turned around curiously with his pistol and saw nothing. Wait. He turned to his right and those footsteps emerged again. For every time Bond turned those footsteps became louder. He didn’t understand what was happening. Suddenly, an arrow struck his back. He felt a sharp pain instantly shaking his body. His eyes became droopy and heavy. His heartbeat echoed inside his head, constantly from one end to the other. It was the only thing he heard soon. His vision became blurry as he mumbled words he couldn’t even hear. He began panting and staggering to find somewhere to hold onto and his palms began sweating recklessly. From two feet, to both knees, to the floor, Bond dropped unconscious. He was then dragged by a pair of hands…

 

***  
10: 15 - Breaking News; Home Secretary, John Williams has been rushed to the hospital after being struck with a gunshot to the head by an unknown gunman. That is breaking news, John Williams has been rushed to hospital after suffering a gunshot to the head by an unknown gunman that the police are currently trying to catch.  
10: 20 - Breaking News; Hang on. There is more Breaking News! Shadow Cabinet member Torrie Purnell has also been rushed to hospital after being struck in the chest by an unknown gunman five minutes after leaving The House of Commons. Police say that you should all stay in your homes and try to hide as things will uncover soon. That is breaking news, both Torrie Purnell and John Williams are in hospital suffering gunshot wounds by what could possibly be the same unknown killer.  
10:25 - Breaking News; Um we have further breaking news that Foreign Secretary Michael Matthews has been confirmed dead after suffering one gunshot wound to the side of the head. We are still trying to find out the conditions of the other two members of parliament but unfortunately the Foreign Secretary Michael Matthews has been confirmed dead inside his apartment in Sussex.  
10: 45 - Breaking News; It is unfortunate to say that John Williams and Torrie Purnell have died suffering a gunshot wound. That is three members of parliament have been shot dead in the short space of an hour...

***  
You entered your flat, out of breath. It was extremely windy outside and now shattering with rain. Never had you fought such weather in well, quite a while considering this was London’s infamous weather. So as you set your coat on the peg, you ran your hand through your hair and took a deep breath, stood beside the counter taking a deep breath. “Phew.” You headed straight for the kitchen opened the fridge, picked up a bottle of Budweiser and slammed it on the counter, sighing. There was something strange happening here. Was it your paranoia striking or did you see a figure sat in the comfort of your own flat on the couch? There you turned around and found no one sat there in the first place. You sighed in relief for a moment and stepped forward when you heard...

“Hello my love.” That Irish, deep, dark voice that sung such a sadistically sweet tune had made your stomach turn and the rest of your body tremble - in an unpleasant way. You were nauseated, feeling as though you simply wanted to hurl on the ground. He was here. And it was only a matter of time before you turned to finding your worst nightmare standing inside your flat, with his hands in his pocket, casually smirking. “Did you miss me?” That accent had questioned. You instantly clung onto your beer bottle and backed away from him terrified…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this story, I thought I knew I had a direction but it seems to be different. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have no idea where I'm going to go after this long piece!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I hope you enjoy this! The crossover is coming soon so brace yourselves!


End file.
